


The Mad Hatters Daughter

by SkyPxnda



Category: Benxoc - Fandom, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPxnda/pseuds/SkyPxnda
Summary: Lillth Hatter the Daughter of the Mad Hatter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The names Lilith Hatter you know my dad the crazy Mad Hatter well my story begins on the isle of the lost with Mal and the other VKs. And here begins my story.

Mal: Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Or so I thought...hang on, you´re about to meet us. But first this happened.

Ben stares at the Isle of the Lost

Lumire: Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!

King Beast:How is it possible that you´re going to be crowned king next month? You´re just a baby.

Belle: He´s turning 16, dear.

Ben: Hey, pops.

King Beast: Gosh! 16? That´s far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was a least 42.

Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.

King Beast: Ah, it was either you or a teapot. [He sees the look on his wife's face] Kidding, I'm only kidding.

Ben: Mom, Dad... [Ben attempts to walk forwards but it stopped by Lumiere.]

Lumire: Ah! Nn-nnh!

Ben: I´ve chosen my first official proclamation. I´ve decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they´ve been abandoned.

King Beast: The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us? 

Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.

King Beast: Have you?

Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?

Ben: Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen...Maleficent ...and The Mad Hatter.

[Lumire yelps at Ben's words.]

King Beast: Maleficent and The Mad Hatter, She is the worst villain in the land and the Mad Hatter is the craziest.

Ben: Dad, just hear me out here!

King Beast: I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.

Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?

King Beast: I suppose their children are innocent.

Belle: Well, well done. Shall we?

Mal:

They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad

Jay

A dirty no good

Down to the bone

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home

Lillth:

Tell you a secret,

I'm not alarmed.

So what if I'm crazy?

The best people are.

Evie:

So I got some mischief 

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love

Carlos:

They think I'm callous

A lowlife hood

I feel so useless

All: Misunderstood

Mal & Evie:

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world

Wicked world

Mal, Lillth, Evie, Jay & Carlos:

I'm rotten to the core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next

Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the core

[Banging Rhythm]

[Kids yelling and hooting]

Mal:

Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that?

I'm just unique

Jay:

What, me a traitor?

Ain't got your back

Are we not friends?

What's up with that?

Lillth:

You think I'm psycho,

you think I'm gone

You'll like me best.

When I'm not alarmed.

Evie:

So I'm a misfit

So I'm a flirt

I broke your heart

I made you hurt

Carlos:

The past is past

Forgive, forget

The truth is

You ain't seen nothing yet

Mal & Evie:

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world

Wicked world

[Freestyle remix]

[Jay laughing]

Jay: YEAH!

Mal: Oooh.

Evie: HA! HA!

Carlos: YEAH!

Mal, Lillth, Evie, Jay & Carlos:

I'm rotten to the core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like a kid next

Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the core

[The villagers laughs]

[Mal steals the baby's lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the knuckleheads]

Mal: Hi, mom.

[Maleficent appears]

Maleficent: Stealing candy? I'm so disappointed.

Mal: It was from a baby.

Maleficent: That's my nasty little girl. [Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it] Give it back to the dreadful creature.

Mal: Mom...

Maleficent: It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. ¨Cursing entire kingdoms¨. You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me.

Mal: I know that. And I'll do better.

Maleficent: Oh, there's news! I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon.

[Carlos. Jay & Evie tried to run away, but the knuckleheads stops them]

Lillth: Yea, Not happening.

Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses

Evie: And perfect princes. Ugh.

Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?

Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave!

[Jay sneaks behind him]

Jay: Woof!

[Carlos hits Jay for scaring him]

Mal: Yeah, mom we're not going. forget it.

Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS [The knuckleheads followed her] [singsong] Mal... [The kids followed Maleficent] You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.

Mal: What is in it for us?

Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.

Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.

Maleficent: It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?

Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...?

Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!

Evil Queen: Our will!

Maleficent: Our will, our will. [snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent] And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.

Mal: What...mom... [Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal] Fine. Whatever.

Maleficent: I win.

Evil Queen- Evie my little evil-lett in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.

Evie & Evil Queen- And lots and lots of mirrors. [Evie laughs]

Evil Queen- No laughing! Wrinkles!

Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.

Carlos: Really, mom? You mean it?

Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?

Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.

Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.

Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!

Maleficent:[grunts]

Jafar:Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.

Jay:Dad. I already tried.

Jafar:Ah!

EvilQueen:Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?

Maleficent:What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.

Evil Queen:Ow!

Maleficent:Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!Jafar:I will...

Jay:Pop!

Maleficent:Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.

Cruella:Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!

Maleficent:And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!

Evil Queen:Yes.

Jafar:Yes?

Maleficent:Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.

Evil Queen:Yeah.

Evie:This is your magic mirror?

Evil Queen:Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.

Evie:Like a prince?

Evil Queen:Like my waistline.

Maleficent:Like the magic wand! Hello!

EvilQueen:Hello.

Maleficent:My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.

Evil Queen:Voila.

Maleficent:My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.

Evil Queen:Like it was yesterday.

Maleficent:And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.

Evil Queen:Oh.

Jay:Whoo! Let's get this party started!

Cruella:Carlos! Come.

Evil Queen:Who is the fairest of them all?

Evie:Me.

Evil Queen:Ah! You. Yes! Let's go.

Jafar:Now, recite our mantra.

Jay:There's no team in "I".

Jafar:Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.

Jay:My bag.

Jafar:Yeah.

Jay:Dad!

Jafar:Coming!

Maleficent:The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!

Evil Queen:Ah! Smells like common folk.

Cruella:Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.

Jafar:Bye-bye.

Man:The jackals have landed.

Jafar:Bring home the gold!

Cruella:Bring home a puppy.

EvilQueen:Bring home a prince.

Evie:You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.

Mal:Ew, stop. I'm plotting.

Evie:Well, It's not very attractive.

Carlos:Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.

Jay:Let me see. Ew!

Carlos:Ow!

Evie:Look!

Carlos:It's a trap! What just happened?

Evie:It must be magic.

Lillth: When did the bridge appear. Wasn't there just no bridge.

Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?

Man: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...

Mal:Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillth Hatter

Carlos:Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?

Jay:'Cause you want it!

Carlos:No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!

Lillth:Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.

Jay:Just cleaning up. Get up.Fairy Godmother:Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.

Jay:Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.

Fairy Godmother:Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.

Mal: The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?Fairy Godmother:Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.

Mal:Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.

Fairy Godmother:Oh.

Mal:And that sparkling wand.

Fairy Godmother:That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."

Ben:It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.

Audrey:Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.

Evie:You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.

Audrey:The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.

Ben:This is Audrey.

Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?

Fairy Godmother:Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.

Ben:It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal.

Mal:Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.

Ben:A little bit over the top?

Mal:A little more than a little bit.

Ben:Well, so much for my first impression.

Audrey:Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping...

Mal:Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their christening.

Audrey:Water under the bridge.

Mal:Totes!

Ben:Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.

Mal:Does he shed much?

Ben:Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch.

Mal:So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?

Ben:Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.

Mal:Who happened to be kings and queens.

Audrey:That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.

Ben:Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...

Audrey:Ask Doug.

Doug:Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.

Evie:Evie. Evil queen's daughter.

Doug:Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.

Mal:Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.

Doug:Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...

Carlos:Sneezy.

Evie:Wow. This place is so amaz...

Mal:Gross.

Evie:I know, right? Amazingly gross

Mal:Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.

Evie:Yeah.

Mal:E, L. Whew! That is much better.

Carlos:Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!

Mal:Jay, what are you doing?

Jay:It's called stealing.

Mal:Okay, what's the point?

Jay:Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.

Mal:Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.

Evie:You sound just like your mom.

Mal:Thank you.

Jay:You do it your way and I'll do it mine.

Carlos:Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome.

Mal:Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?

Jay:Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.

Mal:This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?

All:Yeah.

Mal:Evie, mirror me.

Evie:Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?

Mal:There it is!

Carlos:Zoom out.

Evie:Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Carlos:Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.

Mal:Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?

Carlos:2.3 Miles from here.

Lillth:Come on. Carlos!

Carlos:Coming!

The Museum of Cultural History

Mal:Come on. Check your mirror.

Evie:Is my mascara smudged?

Mal:Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?

Evie:Sure. This way.

Jay:That's your mother's spinning wheel?

Carlos:Yeah, It's kinda dorky.

Mal:It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

Jay:Impressive.

Carlos:I got chills.

Mal:Okay, you know what? "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

Man:Ooh!

Mal:Not so dorky now, huh?

Jay:Stand back.

Mal:"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."

Jay:Ahh!

Lillth:Coming?

Carlos:Come on, Jay.

Jay:I'm good.

Carlos:Just trying to help.

Mal:Shh. Carlos!

Carlos:Coming.

Evie:So close. Upstairs.

Mal:Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up.

Evie:Come on, guys. Almost there.

Evie:Mommy?

Jay:Killer.

Carlos:I will never forget mother's day again.

Jay:Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go.

Maleficent:The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.

Mal♫ Look at you, look at me ♫  
♫ I don't know who to be ♫ ♫ Mother ♫ ♫ Is it wrong? Is it right? ♫ ♫ Be a thief in the night ♫ ♫ Mother ♫ ♫ Tell me what to do... ♫

Evie:Mal. Come on.

Maleficent:Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry.

♫ I was once like you my child, slightly insecure ♫ 

♫ Argued with my mother too thought I was mature ♫

♫ But I put my heart aside, and I used my head ♫ 

♫ Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said ♫

♫ Don't you wanna be evil like me? ♫

♫ Don't you wanna be mean? ♫ 

♫ Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? ♫ 

♫ Well you can spend your life attending to the poor ♫ 

♫ But when you're evil doing less is doing more ♫ ♫ Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? ♫ 

♫ Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? ♫

♫ I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can ♫ 

♫ Clawed my way to victory built my master plan ♫ 

♫ Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place ♫   
♫ Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace ♫

♫ Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel ♫ 

♫ Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool ♫ 

♫ And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins ♫ 

♫ Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin ♫

♫ Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone ♫ 

♫ Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone ♫

♫ This is not for us to ponder this was pre-ordained ♫ 

♫ You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained ♫

♫ Mistress of the universe powerful and strong ♫ 

♫ Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along ♫

Both:♫ Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice 

Mal: ♫And we're gonna be spiteful.

Maleficent:♫ Yes spiteful that's nice♫

♫ In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure ♫ 

♫ This mother daughter act is going out on tour ♫ 

♫ If you wanna be evil and awful and free ♫ 

♫ Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are ♫ 

♫ The daughter of an evilicious queen like me ♫

Evie:Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. Here it is.

Jay:Whoo!

Mal:Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!

Carlos:A force field and a siren?

Jay:That's just a little excessive.

Mal:Let's go!

Evie:Hurry.

Mal:Come on.

Carlos:Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus.

Mal:Carlos!

Carlos:You're welcome.

Lillth:Way to go,

Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow.

Fairy Godmother: If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie.

Evie:What was the second one?

Fairy Godmother:Oh, okay. Anyone else? Lillth?

Lillth:C, give it a bottle.

Fairy Godmother:Correct. Again.

Carlos:You are on fire, girl!

Mal:Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.

Carlos:Oh.

Evie:That makes so much sense.

Mal:Oh...

Fairy Godmother:Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?

Jane:Mom, no!

Fairy Godmother:It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.

Jane:Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.

Fairy Godmother:Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?

Carlos:Oh! Ooh... get off.

Fairy Godmother:Jay.

Jay:C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.

Carlos:I was gonna say that.

Jay:But I said it first. Come here!

Carlos:Ow!

Jay:Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?

Carlos:Ow! Stop! Ah!

Fairy Godmother:Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.

Carlos:Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass.

Coach Jenkins: Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter.

Taylor:Right, coach!

Coach Jenkins:Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.

Carlos:Kill zone? Wha...

Coach Jenkins:Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands.

Jay:Ahh!

Carlos:Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No!

Jay:Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!People:What just happened? Who is this guy?

Coach Jenkins:You! Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son.You ever thought about band?

Ben:I'll work with him, coach.

Coach Jenkins:All right. Let's run that again.

All:Whoo!

Jay:I'm rotten to the core.

Chad Charming:Ow.

Chad Charming:Those kids are trouble.

Evie:Bye, Mal, Bye Lilly.

Mal:Bye.

Lillth:Bye Eve.

Ben:Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.

Audrey:Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother.

Ben:I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later. Hey!

Mal:Hey.

Lillth: Hey.

Ben:How was your first day?

Lillth:Super.

Ben:You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?

Lillth:Way to take all the fun out of it.

Ben:Huh.

The Girls Bathroom 

Mal:Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane.

Jane:That's cool.

Mal:Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?

Jane:Hardly.

Mal:Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality.

Jane:I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair.

Mal:You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right... Ah, here. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair."

Jane:Oh, ah, ah!

Mal:Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore.

Jane:Do my nose!

Mal:Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.

Jane:She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.

Mal:What a rip.

Jane:Yeah.

Mal:You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?

Jane:Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing.

Mal:That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."

Jane:Think it would work?

Mal:Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me.

Jane:If I can convince mom, you're so there.

Mal:Yay.

Jane:Bye.

Mal:Bye.

The chemistry lab

Evie:Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?

Doug:Chad. Prince Charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there there, know what I mean?

Evie:Looks like there there to me.

Mr. Deley: Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?

Evie:Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right? Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 am...

Doug:"Amu"?

Mr. Deley:I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate...

Evie:A villain? Don't make it again.

Tourney field

Ben:Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?

Carlos:Oh! Ah! No, wait!

Ben:Sweet!

Carlos:No! Ah!

Ben:Carlos? Carlos!

Carlos:No, stop!

Ben:Carlos!

Carlos:Ben? Ben?

Ben:Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!

Carlos:Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!

Ben:Hey, who told you that?

Carlos:My mother.

Ben:Cruella?

Carlos:She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!

Ben:Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?

Carlos:Of course not.

Ben:Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt.Carlos:He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.Ben:I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.

Carlos:Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs.

Ben:Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know.

Carlos:Oh. Yeah. Thank you.

Ben:Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?

Carlos:Okay.

Ben:I'll see you later.

Carlos:See you out there. Hi. Hi. Oh! Thank you.

Chad:Is everybody at home as pretty as you?

Evie:I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?

Chad:Oh! Too many to count. You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you.

Evie:I'm not that smart.

Chad:Oh, come on.

Evie:No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like your mother, Cinderella, without the ratty dress. See this? If I ask it where something is, it tells me.

Chad:Are you kidding me?

Evie:No.

Chad:Where's my cell phone?

Evie:It won't work for you, silly.

Chad:No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one.

Evie:Prince charming.

Chad:Yeah.

Evie:And cinderella.

Chad:Yeah.

Evie:Fairy godmother. Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?

Chad:I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped. Unless...

Evie:Unless?

Chad:If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang.

Evie:Okay.

Chad:Thanks, babe.

Evie:Yeah. Bye.

Doug:I couldn't help but overhear...

Evie:Are you stalking me?

Doug:Technically... yes. I, too, have a fascination with fairy godmother's wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes.

Evie:Are you saying they use it in the coronation?

Doug:Yes. And asking you out.

Jane:Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?

Mal:Auradon.

Evie:Mal, do you like?Mal:Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes.

Evie:I know.

Jane:I'll never get a boyfriend.

Mal:Boyfriends are overrated.

Evie:And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one.

Mal:It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time.

Evie:I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no.

Mal:And that is exactly what I mean.Lonnie:Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?

Mal:Why would I do that for you?

Lonnie:I'll pay you 50 dollars.

Evie:Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights.

Lonnie:Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's.

Mal:Really?

Evie:The split ends, too?

Mal:Okay... "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair."

Evie:I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it...

Lonnie:No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it.

Evie:You do?

Lonnie:It's just... Now I'm cool.

Mal:Like ice.

Jane:What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!

The bleachers

Coach Jenkins:I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean.

Jay:You're telling me. It's all, "after you, old chum." Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" Where I come from It's, "prepare to die, sucker!" As my father says, "the only way to win" is to make sure everyone else loses!

Coach Jenkins:Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay!

Jay:"You rip..."

Coach Jenkins:Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family.

Jay:You do not want to be at my house at dinner time.

Coach Jenkins:Okay, okay, um... You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?

Jay:Can I be the fist?

Jay:Yo-ho-ho!

Carlos:Hey!

Jay:Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?

Mal:Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?

Jay:Oh, someone's in a bad mood.

Mal:My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!

Jay:We can do this... If we stick together.

Mal:And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten...All:To the core.

Evie:Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course. What?

Lillth:Hold that thought

.Ben:Hey, Lillth. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed...

Lillth:Not that I know of.

Ben:Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh...

Lillth:Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?

Ben:Yeah, the whole school goes.

Lillth:Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?

Ben:I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend.

Lillth:And your girlfriend?

Ben:Yeah. I'm sorry.

Lillth:Okay. Thanks, bye.

Ben:Oh, but, no, there's plenty of...

Mal:I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell.

Mal:All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry.

Carlos:Let's just chop up some onions.

Mal:No. It Says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best so we have to follow it exactly.

Jay:A tear's a tear.

Evie:That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.

Mal:Listen to you.

Jay:Yeah, I knew that.

Carlos:Did not.

Jay:Yeah, I did.

Lonnie:There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?

Mal:Nothing special. Just cookies. Oh, no, no!

Carlos:Wait, wait, wait!

Lonnie:What? I'm not gonna double dip.

Evie:Feel anything?

Mal:Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?

Jay:Hey, there.

Lonnie:It could use some chips.

Jay:Chips?

Mal:And those are...

Lonnie:Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?

Mal:It's just different where we're from.

Lonnie:Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh... How awful.

Mal:Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams.

Lonnie:Good night.

Mal:See you tomorrow. Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven.

Evie:Yes, ma'am.Auradon 

PrepGirl:Look, It's Mal.Girl 2:Hi, Mal! Love my hair, Mal!

Jay:Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know.

Mal:Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!

Jay:Thanks, Mal. I needed that.

Audrey:Do you think they actually paid for those?

Jay:Oh, hello. The name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?

Girls:Yeah.

Jay:Keep a lookout for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal.

Girl:Okay.

Audrey:She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it.Ben:What's the harm?

Audrey:It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?

Ben:Listen, Audrey...

Audrey:I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?

Ben:Okay.

Audrey:Bye, Bennyboo

Ben:Bye.

Mal:Hey, Bennyboo!

Ben:Hey.Mal:I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?

Ben:Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time.

Mal:No, yeah. I completely understand. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains."

Ben:No, no, no.

Mal:No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that.

Ben:No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do...

Mal:No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess.

Ben:No, no. Hey... see that? Totally trust you. Totally.

Mal:How are they?

Ben:They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?

Jay:How you feeling, bro?

Ben:I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal.

Tourney field

All:Ohayohay!

Announcer:This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals.

Jay:Get 'em, Chad.

Chad:Thanks, Jay.

Announcer:The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire.

Coach Jenkins:You're up.

Announcer:And now a substitution...

Jay:Coach, how about my buddy here?

Coach Jenkins:Oh, no. Not so sure about that.

Jay:Coach, he's been practicing.

Coach Jenkins:Jay...

Jay:And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.

Carlos:Jay, I'm not that good.

Jay:Well, he's kind of like my brain.

Coach Jenkins:Come here! You heard him. Get out there!

Jay:Don't worry, bro. I got your back.

Carlos:How about my front?

Jay:Pfft. Get out there.

Announcer:He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield.

All:Break!

Announcer:When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back.

Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field.

Ben:I'm open.

Announcer:Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone.

Ben:Jay!

Announcer:Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot!

Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper!

Ben:Come on! All right, all right, let's do it!

Coach Jenkins:Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!

Announcer:23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay.

Carlos:Hey, Jay!

Jay:Carlos?

Carlos:Go up! Ben!

Announcer:He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn...

Ben:Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "L"!

All:"L"!

Ben:Give me an "I"!

All:"I"!

Ben:Give me two "L"s!

All:"L"!

All:"L"!

Ben:Give me an "T"!

All:"T"!

Ben:Give me an "H"!

All:"H"!  
Ben:What does that spell?

All: Lillth!

Ben:Come on, I can't hear you!

All:Lillth!

Ben:I love you, Lillth! Did I mention that?

Audrey:Oh...

Ben:Give me a beat! Whoo!

Doug:Uno, dos, tres, quatro!

Evie:Oh, my God! Cookie!

Mal:What was in that cookie?

Ben:♫ Did I mention ♫

♫ That I'm in love with you? ♫ ♫ Did I mention ♫ ♫ There's nothing I can do ♫ ♫ And did I happen to say ♫ ♫ I dream of you everyday ♫ ♫ But let me shout it out loud ♫ ♫ If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!) ♫ ♫ If that's okay (Hey!) ♫

♫ I met this girl that rocked my worldv ♫ Like it's never been rocked ♫ ♫ And now I'm living just for her ♫ ♫ And I won't ever stop ♫ ♫ I never thought it can happen to a guy like me ♫ ♫ But now look at what you've done ♫ ♫ You got down on my knees ♫

♫ Because my love for you is ridiculous ♫

♫ Because my love for you is ridiculous ♫ ♫ I never knew (Who knew?) ♫ ♫ That it can be like this ♫ ♫ My love for you is ridiculous ♫ ♫ My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) ♫ ♫ It's (RIDICULOUS!) ♫ ♫ Just (RIDICULOUS!) ♫ ♫ And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss ♫

♫ Well, did I mention... ♫ ♫ That I'm in love with you ♫ ♫ And did I mention ♫ ♫ There's nothing I can do ♫ And did I happen to say? ♫ ♫ I dream of you everyday ♫ ♫ ♫ But let me shout it out ♫ ♫ If that's okay-ay-ay (Yeah!) ♫ ♫ If that's okay ♫

♫ I gotta know which way to go ♫ ♫ C'mon gimme a sign ♫ You gotta show me that ♫ ♫ You're only ever gonna be mine ♫ ♫ Don't want to go another minute ♫ ♫ Even without you ♫ ♫ That's if your heart just isn't in it ♫ ♫ I don't know what I'd do. ♫

♫ Because my love for you is ridiculous ♫ ♫ I never knew (Who knew?) ♫ ♫ That it can be like this ♫ ♫ My love for you is ridiculous ♫ ♫ My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) ♫ ♫ It's (RIDICULOUS!) ♫ ♫ Just (RIDICULOUS!) ♫ ♫ And I would give my kingdom ♫ ♫ For just one kiss ♫ ♫ C'mon now! ♫

♫ Because my love for you is ridiculous ♫ ♫ I never knew (Who knew?) ♫ ♫ That it can be like this ♫ ♫ My love for you is ridiculous ♫ ♫ My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) ♫ ♫ It's (RIDICULOUS!) ♫ ♫ Just (RIDICULOUS!) ♫ ♫ And I would give my kingdom ♫ ♫ For just one kiss ♫ ♫ C'mon now! ♫

I love you, Lillth! Did I mention that?

Audrey:Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date.

All:Whoa!

Ben:Lillth! Will you go to the coronation with me?

Lillth:Yes!

Ben:She said yes!

Jay:Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you.

Ben:Yeah.

Lillth:Bye.

Announcer:What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years.

Lillth:I feel really sorry for Audrey.

Evie:You do?

Mal:Yeah.

Lillth:I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself.

Evie: I guess I am kind of talented.

Lillth:You are definitely gifted.

Evie:Thanks, M,Lilly.

Jay:Yeah, yeah!Announcer:And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?

Chemistry Lab

Mr. Deley: Looking for something? Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.

Evie:Mr. Deley, I...

Doug:But that isn't fair. Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is.

Evie:It's called a magic mir...

Doug:You're not helping. Stop. Maybe she needed another pencil.

Evie:Actually, I was...

Doug:Really, don't help. Please.

Evie:Please.

Mr. Deley:Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop.

The Picnic Area

Evie:For the first time, It's like I'm more than just a pretty face.

Doug:A shocker, huh?

Evie:You were pretty great in there.

Doug:So were you.

Evie:I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror.

Doug:Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and We'll hang out with...

Evie:Yeah, let's get together.

Lillth:There you are! I have been looking for you literally everywhere!

Evie:What's wrong?

Lillth:Ben just asked me out on...a date.

Doug:Nice.

Evie:We can handle this. Bye.

Doug:Bye.

Evie:You're looking a little pale.

Lillth:Yeah, of course.

Evie:I can fix that with some gloss and some blush.

Lillth:No!

Evie:Lilly, I can use the...

Lillth:No, no, no.

Mal, Lillth and Evie's Dorm

Lillth:Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could.

Evie:Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes.

Lillth:My dad was never really big on makeup tips. I never had a sister.

Evie:Well, now you do. We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White.

Mal:Are you afraid of her?

Evie:Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?

Mal:I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way.

Evie: What about your dad Lillth.

Lillth: Why would i be scared of my father?

Evie:Moving on. Come see.

Lillth:Are we done?

Evie:Yeah.

Lillth:Oh.

Evie:I know.

Lillth:I look...

Evie:Say it.

Lillth:Not hideous.

Evie:Not even close.

Ben:For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes.

The Forest

Ben:Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone.

Lillth:Um... My middle name is Rain.

Ben:Rain?

Lillth:Yeah. Rain. Just my Dad does best with his creativity, Lillth Rain Hatter. 

Ben:Mine's Florian.

Lillth:Florian?

Ben:Yeah.

Lillth:How princely. Oh, that's almost worse.

Ben:I mean, you know, It's better than Rain. But it's still not... watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?

Lillth:Mm-hmm.

Ben:Now, step up. There you go. You ready?

Lillth:Mm-hmm.

Ben:Open. Go on.

Lillth:Mm...

Ben:Is this your first time?

Lillth:Mm... We don't really date much on the island. It's more like... Gang activity.

Ben:Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?

Lillth:Is it bad?

Ben:You got a... Just a... I mean, yeah, do this.

Lillth:Mm-hmm. Gone? You can't take me anywhere, I guess.

Ben:You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you.Tell me something.

Lillth:Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child. And I've only ever lived in two places.

Ben:Me, too. That... we have so much in common already. Expect two places, where you live before the isle.

Lillth:No. Trust me, we do not. And now you're gonna be king, I lived in wonderland.

Ben:Yeah.

Lillth:What?

Ben:A crown doesn't make you a king.

Lillth:Well, it kind of does.

Ben:No, it... Your Father is The Mad Hatter and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it. Let's go for a swim.

Lillth:Hm? What? Uh... Right now?

Ben:Yeah, right now.

Lillth:I think I'm just gonna stay here.

Ben:No, no, no. Come on.

Lillth:I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before. Mm! Mm...Ben:Don't eat all of them.

Lillth:Okay. Ooh! Mm. Are those little crowns on your shorts?

Ben:Maybe. Whoo! Ha-ha!

Lillth:♫ A million thoughts in my head ♫

♫ Should I let my heart keep listening? ♫ ♫ Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line ♫ ♫ Nothing lost but something missing ♫ ♫ I can't decide what's wrong, what's right ♫ ♫ Which way should I go?

♫ If only I knew what my heart was telling me ♫ ♫ Don't know what I'm feeling ♫ ♫ Is this just a dream? ♫ ♫ Ah oh, yeah ♫ ♫ If only I could read the signs in front of me ♫ ♫ I could find the way to who I'm meant to be ♫ ♫ Ah oh, if only ♫ ♫ If only ♫ ♫ If only ♫ ♫ If only ♫

♫ Every step, every word ♫ ♫ With every hour I'm falling in ♫ ♫ To something new, something brave ♫ ♫ To someone I've never been ♫ ♫ I can't decide what's wrong, what's right ♫ ♫ Which way should I go ♫

♫ If only I knew what my heart was telling me ♫ ♫ Don't know what I'm feeling ♫ ♫ Is this just a dream? ♫ ♫ Ah oh, yeah ♫ ♫ If only I could read the signs in front of me ♫ ♫ I could find the way to who I'm meant to be ♫ ♫ Ah oh, If only ♫ Yeah ♫

♫ Am I crazy? ♫ ♫ Maybe ♫ ♫ We could happen ♫ ♫ Yeah ♫ ♫ Will you still be with me ♫ ♫ When the magic's all run out? ♫

♫ If only I knew what my heart was telling me ♫ ♫ Don't know what I'm feeling ♫ ♫ Is this just a dream? ♫ ♫ Ah oh... ♫ ♫ If only I could read the signs in front of me ♫ ♫ I could find the way to who I'm meant to be ♫ ♫ Ah oh... ♫

♫ If only, yeah ♫ ♫ If only, yeah ♫ ♫ If only, yeah ♫ ♫ If only, yeah ♫

♫ If only ♫ ♫ If only ♫

Ben? Ben? Ben! Ugh! You scared me!

Ben:You... you can't swim?

Lillth:No!

Ben:You live on an island!

Lillth:Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember? Ugh!

Ben:And you still tried to save me.

Lillth:Yeah. And do you thank me? No! All I get is soaking wet!

Ben:And, uh, this fancy rock. It's yours. Make a wish and throw it back in the lake. What... Uh, Lillth... I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?

Lillth:I don't know what love feels like.

Ben:Maybe I can teach you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillth Hatter

Fairy Godmother:Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat.

Maleficent:I don't see anything, nor do I hear.

Fairy Godmother:Kids!

Maleficent:Is it... is it... is...

Jafar:Press enter.

Maleficent:Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!

Evil Queen:Evie, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Maleficent:Don't you mean the weeds?

Cruella:Ooh! Who's the old bat?

Mal:This is Fairy Godmother.

Maleficent:Still doing tricks with eggplants?

Fairy Godmother:I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage.

Maleficent:You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels? 

Fairy Godmother:They were mice! They were not... they were mice. They were not...

Mal:Thank you so much. Thank you.

Fairy Godmother:They were mice.

Mal:Hi, mom.

Maleficent:Mal! I m-m-miss you.

Jafar:You children are never far from our thoughts.

Mal:I got it.

Maleficent:How long must mommy wait to see you?

Mal:Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that.

Maleficent:When?  
Lillth:Friday, 10 A.M.

Maleficent:You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much.

Mal:Yes, I completely understand, mother.

Cruella:Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs.

Carlos:He's the perfect size for a pet.

Cruella:Oh!Carlos:This dog loves me, and I love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed!

Cruella:Oh!

Carlos:So give it a rest!

Jafar:Oh-ho! Burn!

Cruella:Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!

Jafar:People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones.

Cruella:Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors. Enough!

Fairy Godmother:I'm so sorry.

Jay:Thanks for the special treat.

Fairy Godmother:Of course.

Evie:M,L? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?

Mal:I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best.

Carlos:Really?

Lillth:No, I think we are definitely goners.

Evie:Yeah.

Jay and Carlos' Dorm

Mal:Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay. Carlos?

Carlos:Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand.

Mal:Perfect. Evie?

Evie:Yeah?

Mal:You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light.

Evie:Okay. L? You want to break Ben's love spell?

Lillth:Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel.

Evie:L?

The Kitchen

Lillth:

♫ A million thoughts in my head ♫  
♫ Should I let my heart keep listening? ♫  
♫ I know It's time to say good-bye ♫  
♫ So hard to let go ♫

Auradon Prep

Ben:

Ma cherie Mademoiselle,  
It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure  
That we welcome you tonight.  
And now, we invite you to relax,  
Let us pull up a chair  
As the dining room proudly presents -  
Your dinner!

All:

♫ Be... our... guest! ♫

♫ Be our guest! ♫  
♫ Put our service to the test ♫  
♫ Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie ♫  
♫ And we'll provide the rest ♫

♫ Soup du jour ♫  
♫ Hot hors d'oeuvres ♫  
♫ Why, we only live to serve ♫  
♫ Try the grey stuff ♫  
♫ It's delicious! ♫  
♫ Don't believe me? ♫  
♫ Ask the dishes ♫

♫ They can sing! ♫  
♫ They can dance! ♫  
♫ After all, Miss, this is France! ♫  
♫ And the dinner here is never second best! ♫

♫ Go on, unfold your menu ♫  
♫ Take a glance and then you'll ♫  
♫ Be our guest ♫  
♫ Oui, our guest ♫  
♫ Be our guest! ♫

♫ We tell jokes, ♫  
♫ I do tricks! ♫  
♫ With my fellow candlesticks ♫

♫ And it's all in perfect taste ♫  
♫ That you can bet ♫

♫ Come on and lift your glass ♫  
♫ You've won your own free pass ♫  
♫ To be our guest ♫

♫ If you're stressed ♫  
♫ It's fine dining we suggest! ♫

♫ Be our guest! ♫  
♫ Be our guest! ♫  
♫ Be our guest! ♫

Belle:Oh... That was so lovely!

Jay:Oh. Wa... mm.

Beast:Just here?

Man:Ready?

Ben:Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend.

Beast:Oh!

Ben:Yeah.Belle:Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up.

Beast:Do we know your new girlfriend?

Man:On the count of three. One, two...

Ben:Well, sort of. Lillth!

Lillth:I gotta go, okay?

Man:Three!Belle:Huh?

Ben:Lillth? Lillth.

Belle:Uh...

Ben:I wanna introduce you to my parents.

Lillth:Ben.

Ben:This is Lillth. From the island.

Belle:Mm...

Ben:My girlfriend.

Belle:Hi.

Lillth:Hi.

Ben:I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch.

Beast:Of... course. Any friend of Ben's...

Lillth:Um, I actually came with my friends.

Belle:Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier!

Lillth:Yeah, I'll go grab them.

Beast:Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?

Lillth:Huh? Of course.

Ben:Game on.

Beast:Game on.

Ben:Have you played before?

Lillth:Yes.

Ben:You'll be fine.

Belle:Whoa.

Carlos:Come on, dude.

Ben:Here, stand up.

Carlos:Come on, dude.

Lillth:Stand here.

Carlos:Hey, get them! Hey, get them!

Jay:Nice!

Queen Leah:Hello there.

Mal:Hi.

Queen Leah:Now, have we met?

Mal:No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student.

Queen Leah:Oh, yes.

Audrey:Grammy.

Queen Leah:Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear.

Mal:"Grammy"?

Audrey:Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap.

Queen Leah:What? You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?

Ben:Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?

Queen Leah:A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her.

Mal:I'm so so...

Chad:Go away! Stay away from her!

Ben:Don't do this,   
Chad.

Chad:What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend.

Ben:Hey, hey!

Chad:Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater  
Your crazier then your father.

Evie:Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?

Chad:What? Come on!

Jay:Back off, Chad. All right? Back off!

Audrey:Chad! Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!

Lonnie:Wake up. Check if he's okay.

Evie:Come on, Mal, Lilly.

Ben:Guys!

Lillth:Jay!

Lonnie:Chad, wake up!

Doug:Come on, Chad.

Beast:I feared something like this would happen.

Ben:This isn't their fault!

Beast:No, son. It's yours.

Ben:Mom?

Audrey:What happened?

Chad:I had this dream..

Ben:Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay.

I have to go. I'll see you guys later.

Doug:Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just...

Chad:Doug!

Evie:It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry.

Doug:No, It's mine.

Chad:Doug! 

Doug:What?

Evie:Doug...

Doug:Sorry, I can't.

Doug:Okay.

Audrey:How long does she think that's gonna last? Lillth is just the bad girl infatuation.

Jane:Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen.

Lillth:Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair.

Chad:Ew!

Mal:There's a lot more where that came from.

Audrey:Excuse me, who do you think you are?

Lillth:Do I look like I'm kidding? I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand.

Jay:I'm rotten to the core.

Snow White:(through TV) At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all.

Evil Queen:"I'm snow white." Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done.

Audrey:Oh. Oh, me?

Snow White:Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant. But what is happening with Jane's hair? And there is Fairy Godmother's wand.

Maleficent:I want that wand!

Mad Hatter:Do you? Hadn't heard.

Snow White:Oh, and here comes Ben now.

Ben:Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there.

Lillth:Thank you.

Ben: Lillth, would you wear my ring?

Lillth:Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. I have something for you.

Ben:For me?

Lillth:Yeah. It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy.

Ben:Always thinking. But I can't wait.

Lillth:No!

Ben:Mm. Mm... Mm! This is really good.

Lillth:Uh, do you...

Ben:Mal?

Lillth:Do you feel okay?

Ben:You bet.

Lillth:Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?

Ben:I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect.

Lillth:Yeah... Okay. What? What? You knew?

Ben:That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah, I knew.

Lillth:I'm... I can explain myself.

Ben:No, look, It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?

Lillth:Yes. You're so right. So, then, how long have you known?

Ben:Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake.

Lillth:So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?Ben:I haven't been faking anything.

Evil Queen:Well, If it isn't...

Maleficent:My daughter. Looking like some kind of...

Show White:Princess! Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie.

Evil Queen:Evie! That's my dau... evie!

Snow White:Someone named Evie designed her gown.

Evil Queen:That's my daughter!

Maleficent:Oh, wow. She sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand.

Evil Queen:Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one.

Maleficent:It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today.

Lillth:About the other day, I just...

Beast:I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy.

Ben:You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy.

Beast:I did? I... how very wise of me.

Belle:Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart.

Ben:Thanks, mom.

Beast:You're gonna make a fine king.

Ben:Wish me luck.

Maleficent:Don't blow it, kiddo.

Fairy Godmother:Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?

Maleficent:Oh, grab the thing already!

Ben:I do solemnly swear.

Fairy Godmother:Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king.

Maleficent:Yes!

Evil Queen:Oh!Jafar:Yes!

Maleficent:Yeah! Oh!

Evil Queen:The barrier is broken! We're free!

Maleficent:Scepter! Now!

Fairy Godmother:Child, what are you doing?!

Jane:If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!Beast:Take cover!

Belle:Careful, Lillth!

Ben:lillth, give me the wand.

Mal:Stand back.

Ben:It's okay.

Lillth:Ben, I said stand back!

Audrey:I told you so!

Carlos:Let's go!

Jay:Revenge time.

Ben:You really want to do this?

Lillth:We have no choice, Ben! Our parents...

Ben:Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours.

Lillth:I think I want to be good.

Ben:You are good.

Lillth:How do you know that?

Ben:Because... Because I'm listening to my heart.

Mal:I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy.

Boy:Yeah!

Mal:And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And Lilly Ben makes you really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.

Jay:I choose good, too.

Evie:I choose good.

Lillth: I choose good, Also.

Carlos:So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad.

Ben:Your parents can't reach you here.

Carlos:Okay, then. Good.

Mal:Come on.

Maleficent:I'm back!

Mal:It can't be. Go away, mother.

Maleficent:She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop. No!

Fairy Godmother:Bibbidi-bobbidi...

Maleficent:Boo. Psych. Ooh. Ooh, in another time, in another time. Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean... Ow! Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs. Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this? Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want.

Mal:You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!

Maleficent:Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there.

Mal:No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing.

Maleficent:I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!

Mal:And now I command, wand to my hand! Ha! It worked!

Maleficent:I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!

Carlos:Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil.

Maleficent:Oh, please! You're killing me. Arf! Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me! Gaston should be jealous. Enough! You all will regret this!

Carlos:Come on. Run, Jay, run!

Mal:Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay! Watch it, Jay Jay, come on Please, Jay! Jay!

Jay:Aah!

Evie:Magic mirror, show your bright light!

Mal:Behind me, E! Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!

Fairy Godmother:Oh!

Evie:What just happened?

Mal:I have no idea.

Evie:Did you do it?

Mal:I don't know.

Fairy Godmother:No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty.

Mal:Is she gonna be like that forever?

Fairy Godmother:Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she.

Lillth:I believe this belongs to you.

Fairy Godmother:And I believe this... Belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

Lillth:Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here.

Beast:Oh... Yeah, let's go.

Lillth:Oh!

Ben:Next time, I rescue you, okay?

Lillth:Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay? I will be right back.

Fairy Godmother:I love you. But you are on a major time-out.

Mal:Don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right.

Jane:I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department.

Mal:Yeah, I guess so.

Mal:Hey!

Maleficent:Help!

Mal:Careful! That's my mom!Jay:Well, let's get this party started!

All:Ohayohay, hey

Lillth:

♫ Set it off, set it off, set it off ♫  
♫ Oh yeah ♫  
♫ Oh yeah yeah ♫  
♫ Let's set it off ♫  
♫ Oh yeah ♫  
♫ You can make it happen ♫  
♫ Ohay, Ohay Hey! ♫

Ben:

♫ Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise ♫  
♫ Write the book story of our lives ♫  
♫ This is us taking back the night ♫  
♫ Ohay, Ohay ♫

Mal:

♫ Break the spell, we were born this way ♫  
♫ Be yourself, forget the DNA ♫  
♫ Everybody raise your hands and say ♫  
♫ Ohay, Ohay, hey! ♫

Evie

♫ Sound the alarm, get on your feet ♫  
♫ Let's set it off and rock this beat ♫  
♫ Dance till your heart is wild and free ♫  
♫ Ooh, Oh, Oh ♫  
♫ Feeling the power, let it all out ♫  
♫ Like what you see in the mirror, shout ♫  
♫ We got the keys, the kingdom's ours ♫  
♫ Ooh, Oh, Oh, ♫  
♫ Ohay, Ohay Hey ♫

All:

♫ Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah) ♫  
♫ Start a chain reaction ♫  
♫ Never let it stop! ♫  
♫ Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah) ♫  
♫ You can make it happen ♫  
♫ With everything you got! ♫  
♫ Let's set it off! ♫

♫ Get ready, set it off ♫  
♫ Come on ♫  
♫ We got to set it off ♫  
♫ On the right ♫  
♫ Get ready, set it off ♫  
♫ To the left ♫  
♫ We got to set it off! ♫  
♫ Ohay Ohay Hey! ♫

Carlos and Jay:

Yo!  
♫ It's time to set this thing off ♫  
♫ Let's make it happen now ♫  
♫ I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors ♫  
♫ Show 'em my passion sound ♫  
♫ They all told me I should back down ♫  
♫ Judgin' me 'cause of my background ♫  
♫ Thinking 'bout changing my path now ♫  
♫ Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now ♫

Audrey

♫ Feeling the power, let it all out ♫  
♫ Like what you see in the mirror, shout ♫

Jay:♫ We got the keys, the kingdom's ours ♫All:

♫ Oh yeah! ♫

♫ Let's set it off! ♫  
♫ Oh yeah ♫  
♫ Let's set this off! ♫  
♫ Start a chain reaction, ♫  
♫ Never let it stop! ♫  
♫ Let's set it off! ♫  
♫ Let's set this off! ♫  
♫ Oh yeah ♫  
♫ Let's set this off! ♫  
♫ You can make it happen ♫  
♫ With everything you got! ♫  
♫ Let's set it off! ♫

♫ Get ready, set it off! ♫  
♫ Come on ♫  
♫ We got to set it off! ♫  
♫ That's right! ♫  
♫ Get ready, set it off! ♫  
♫ (To the left!) ♫  
♫ We got to set it off! ♫  
♫ Get ready, set it off, ♫  
♫ We got to set it off, ♫  
♫ Get ready to set it off ♫  
♫ Come on!

3, 2, 1, Uh!

Ooh yeah!

♫ Let's set it off! ♫  
♫ Oh yeah ♫  
♫ Let's set this off! ♫  
♫ Start a chain reaction ♫

Lillth:Oh. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?

All:

♫ You can make it happen ♫  
♫ With everything you got! ♫  
♫ Let's set it off! ♫

♫ Get ready, set it off ♫  
♫ Come on ♫  
♫ We got to set it off! ♫  
♫ (To the left!) ♫  
♫ Get ready, set it off! ♫  
♫ (To the right!) ♫  
♫ We got to set it off!! ♫


End file.
